Bad guys need a win too: Avatar the Last Airbender
by Redwall6921
Summary: Zal is once again going to different universes and helping the villains achieve their dreams. This time he is taking a certain Fire Nation princess as his student. "Remember Azula, the first rule of taking over the world is finding the right people." "Do you mean a cult?" "Yes! I mean a cult! Now take notes."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1

As Zal step from the portal, he found himself in a different world. The man returned to his shrunken snake form, his original size was too big to be useful anymore, not unless he wanted to swallow entire houses whole.

As he slithered on the ground he took a careful look at his surroundings.

He had appeared directly on top of an mountain cliff, overlooking a small valley below that had some sort of town. From his enhanced eyes he could tell that the people in this world were primitive in technology, their town was made up of stone and dirt houses. The few people he saw walking around were barefoot and dressed in matching green clothing.

'Odd,' he thought, but then he sensed something slowly make its way behind him.

He was honestly shocked when he saw a huge bear with a ducks bill and a beaver's tail come waddling up to him.

Pointing his tail at the strange creature he aimed a spell, "Avada Kedavra." Not knowing better, the mindless beast didn't bother to dodge the green light, and therefore dropped dead a second later.

'Huh. A duck/beaver/bear thing, a platypus bear maybe. I've only ever heard of two places having them. Australia after that one power-plant exploded near that magical animal sanctuary and Avatar: The Last Airbender." Just as he finished that thought, a small letter magically appeared in front of him.

[Ding. Ding. Ding. You guessed it. Alright, you know the drill, find a bad guy and help them, shouldn't be too hard. This time however you have free reign in how you decided to achieve your goal.

PS: You have about three days before the Fire Nation starts to slaughter the airbenders. Might want to pick a side now, hahaha.]

"Pick a side huh. Well obviously the avatar is out, so who should I pick. ... Hmmm, oh well questions for later. First things first is making a base."

Transforming himself back to his human form, that he modeled after Cross Marian from D. Gray-man ( mask and all), he waved his hand, transfiguring the large mountain ledge into a mansion. The rocks flowed like water, transforming into basic walls, then they gained more details, before they finally began to transform into different types of wood, stone, and metal. Back in the Harry Potter world, Zal had a number of extravagant houses, hotels, and mansions, many of which had been gifts from Tom and his family.

It was three stories tall, 150 ft long and 70 ft wide, and was made of mostly marble, something that you would expect of a fairy-tale. Walking close to it he began to weave enchantments onto the mansion and the surrounding area, making sure to give it more durability and strength, as well as a anti-muggle ward so that no one would come near, and finally topping it off with an illusion of the normal mountain ledge.

Inspecting his temporary home, he nodded to himself, "This should do for now."

Walking inside he began to summon furniture and other necessities from his hammer space. Everything was either red, gold, or sapphire, he had made sure to pack everything he had ever owned or needed (stolen) when he new that it was time for him to make the 'jump'.

"There. If I remember correctly, the people hear are seriously lacking in technology, so I should avoid bringing anything to advanced out in the world. Shame though, mankind really started making some great things by the year 2100, not to mention that wizards were finally able to solve the whole issue of using magic near electrical appliances. Oh well," Zal momentarily lamented the lack of science in his new world, since when he had left Earth, the people were finally starting to make some amazing breakthroughs, like space travel, planetary colonization, and human engineering.

However just because he was stuck in a world without electricity didn't mean that 'he' had to suffer to. He spat out a round object in his hand, it surface was completely encased in unbreakable glass, in the inside was what looked like a miniature golden sun with gears constantly moving. What the snakeman had in his hand was a miniature space engine that had been developed by lead scientist to power small spaceships to travel to other planets.

Zal was lucky enough to acquire one (stole), since they were very heavily guarded, a small one like the one he had in his hand could potentially power all of Europe for the next thousand years, and he would be using it to power his t.v. and microwave.

Installing all of the wiring and lights had only taken the better part of the afternoon. Sure he could have done it fast with magic, but he had learned a long time ago that there was a certain satisfaction of doing things the old way, otherwise what was the point of doing anything at all.

Flicking a switch, he smiled to himself as the giant crystal chandelier in the dinning room lit up like a Christmas tree, "That should do it. I guess I'll eat and then scout out the 'locals'."

After cooking something fast he decided to take a closer at the small village he had seen before. Transforming into his snake form again, ( a red and yellow African Bush Viper) he slithered his way down the mountain instead of just flying since he still needed to map out his surroundings.

As he began to make his way closer to the village he had to dodge quickly as a large boulder was hurled at him. He managed to dodge it with ease and then turned invisible before hiding behind the previously thrown boulder..

"Hey! Did you get it!" Voice one said.

"Yeah, I think so. What do you think it is?" Voice two replied.

"Don't really know, never seen one of them before," Voice one was the one how answered this time. Getting out of his cover, he remained invisible and looked at his aggressors.

'An earthbender huh, looks like twins, mid thirties, probably patrolling to make sure nothing dangerous wander into the village. Shame they have to die now,' he silently made his way towards both of them, making sure to turn his invisibility off to catch them off guard.

*Hisss*

"Look out!" one of them said as it noticed that they had not killed the snake.

"Damn, I was sure that I got it," the one who had thrown the rock returned to his bending stance ready to send another attack, but he didn't get far since the next thing he knew was that he was hit by a green light from the snake right on his chest, then he dropped lifeless to the ground.

"Lee! What happened," the other twin panicked as he saw his brother drop to the ground when the weird snake spat out a green light from its mouth. He crouched next to the body of his brother cradling it and looking for a pulse but before he got any further, he dropped to the ground too as he was hit by the same green light from the side.

"God, I love the Avada Kedavra. It just solves so many problems in life. Have an annoying dog that keeps you up at night, Avada Kedavra. How about pesky door to door salesman, Avada Kedavra, problem solved. You have an whinny mother-in-law, a simple Avada Kedavra and a solid alibi can fix that," Zal continued to slither closer to the brothers, he opened his mouth as big as he could and activated his most useful ability. Like a wormhole, a powerful wind began to pick up the bodies and pull them into his mouth, while shrinking them to fit.

Slowly the snake felt knowledge begin to form in his mind, and just like that he knew how to earthbend as well as the current state of world from the two young men. He gathered some of his internal energy and channeled it through his limbs, trying to imitate some earthbending moves. A small wiggle of his tail was enough for him to bring forth a pillar of earth underneath him.

"An earthbending snake, never thought that would be a thing. I wonder if I can gather all of the other elements too?" Zal asked as he began to make his way towards the town uninterrupted.

 **(Time Skip)**

Zal was currently overlooking the battle below as he stood perched on top of a flag pole. In the short time since his arrival he had managed to consume more benders, allowing him the ability to use all of the elements, although only the basic ones since he would need a lot of practice for anything complex like metal or blood bending.

He watched as an air-nomad sent a gale of wind into a charging fire-nation soldier, sending him screaming off the edge of the temple and down the mountain side.

"Damn, for peaceful monks they sure can fight," he whistled as he saw another nomad send a razor sharp wave of compressed air. "Hahahaha, I have to give it to you bald arrowheads, you sure know how to fight."

As he watched he could see that for every airbender that fell they took three Fire Nation soldiers with them. However it was clear that they would soon be overrun.

"Aww what the hell," the small colorful snake said before taking off into the sky. Once he was at a high enough altitude he cast a spell into the air. Slowly dark clouds began to gather around him, effectively blocking the sun for all below, and thunder and lighting began to flash. "Well then, time to make an entrance," he finished as he began to transform into his 160 ft form, in the back of his mind he congratulated himself in the fact that he had effectively pulled a 'Shenron'.

 **Zang POV**

I ducked as another blast of air headed over me, knocking down the rest of my unit. Sensing another attack I managed to roll away just as a wave of sharp air hit my previous location, cracking the stone ground.

"Damn it, who knew that for peaceful monks they could fight so well," a fellow fire nation soldier yelled, Lee, Lin, or something. I also briefly wondered that too, I had watched them cut, crush, and suck the very air from the lungs of their opponents.

"Surrender peacefully, or suffer the wrath of my peaceful attacks... peacefully," one of those arrowheads declared from a mound of rumble, a fire blast was enough to deal with him.

I could see some of the airbenders start to go to the sky, but it was then that I noticed something strange, the ground began to turn a dark shade, almost as if someone had taken a giant brush and painted over it.

*Boom*

'What the-. I thought they said that it was supposed to be clear all day?' I thought to myself before looking up into the sky, and saw something that would forever be engraved in my mind.

"Dear Spirits," a Fire Nation soldier muttered under his breath as he dropped to his knees. Many others, both airbender and firebenders, were also frozen in fear.

A giant red and golden snake emerged from the dark clouds, its long body slithered into and from view, I couldn't tell how big it was since the clouds did a good job of hiding its size, and the constant moving mad it difficult to see where it ended. It looked like a mixture of a snake and a dragon. Then it did something even more shocking, it talked.

" **YOU HUMANS! YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORMS HAVE DISTURBED MY PEACEFUL SLUMBER, ON THIS MOST HOLY DAY, YOU CHOSE TO SHED YOUR WORTHLESS BLOOD ON ONE OF MY SACRED TREASURES** ," the giant serpent shouted, and even from so far away I could feel the vibrations go through me. It was then that I noticed a small crack begin to form on the ground only a few feet away, then it erupted like a volcano, sending shrapnel all around. I had made sure to cover my face, but I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, looking down I saw a rock had hit me and I was bleeding out.

I tried to stop the bleeding by cauterizing it with fire, and then I saw 'it'. It was a giant urn made of gold and silver with three crystal snakes coiled around it with the heads pointing at each other on the very edge of the opening, yet what was more amazing was the blue flame that floated right in the middle of the snake heads. Even from where I was standing I could feel no heat yet it continued to burn and sometimes I could see other colors inside.

" **FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE, YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES,** " it said before it opened it's mouth and roared, which I thought was impossible, but then again I thought a talking snake was also impossible a few moments ago.

Without warning it fired a green light from its eyes, it hit an air-nomad that had been sneaking up on him, and without warning he fell in a bone-less heap.

"What the-?" I muttered as I stumbled besides the monk, removing a glove I checked his pulse and found that he was dead, "How is this possible, he doesn't even look hurt?"

It was then that I took notice of all that was happening, getting up it was as if everyone was moving in slow-motion and then stolen all the sound in the world. All around me I could see others being hit by those same light beams. Airbenders, firebenders, sky bison, it mattered not, for they all fell the same. As I looked at the cold face of the angered spirit, because what else could it be, I knew that I was going to die.

I closed my eyes for what was to come.

I didn't know how long it must have been but after what had felt like hours I noticed the utter silence. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and saw that all around me were lifeless bodies, glancing at the sky I saw that the spirit was also staring back at me, yet it did nothing.

With one last glance it glowed like the sun before disappearing into the clouds.

"Why?" I whispered. I couldn't understand what had happened, I couldn't understand why it had left me alone.

Slowly I began to limp around, one hand on my wound, trying to find any more survivors, both air-nomads- or fire nation, yet it proved fruitless.

The only thing that was left that proved that the spirit even existed and it wasn't just some delirious illusion was the snake urn that even now was burning with blue flames. I stayed there kneeling, just looking into the flames. I ignored everything, so lost in the flames, even when more soldiers came, and I was being questioned.

 **Normal POV**

"Hahahaha, that was great," Zal laughed back in his miniature snake form, as he watched that one soldier he spared, begin to pray and explain to the others about some wrathful spirit taking vengeance on them for spilling blood on the 'sacred treasure'. It was actually just a normal urn that he had received from one of Tom's grand-kids, he had just used a spell to make it give off an eternal flame.

"Well this was a productive day, and at least I was able to eat some of those airbenders. Still now I don't have anything to do for the next 99 years. I guess I could just explore or something, maybe I can meet one of those so called spirits ... I wonder what one would taste like?" he thought as he used his tail to rub his chin a thoughtful gesture.

 **(Time skip) 85 AG**

In a barren darkly lit room, laid a lone cradle sheltering what one day would be one of the greatest fire-benders that the world would ever know, but for right now was a small newborn baby girl.

Azula, the current princess of the Fire Nation, slept peaceful, completely unaware of the fact that the shadows covering the room were beginning to move. Slowly they began to extend their reach, concentrating into a single point in front of the cradle until a black circle was formed.

Then a shadow-like figure began to emerge, in only a few second they were fully out. "Wow, that is not as fun as I thought it would be. Oh well, I'm here now," it said as it began to stretch, the dark shadows that had been clinging to them like water began to slowly recede back into the portal, the imposing figure of Zal was all that was left.

"My my my, what have we here," he said as he grew closer to the cradle. He saw an innocent looking baby inside wrapped upped in a red blanket, nothing like the insane pyromaniac that she would have been in the original world.

He went to pick up the bundle, he made sure to gather her securely in his arms. Azula however took this time to decided that it was a good idea to wake up, and opened her eyes. Zal gently began to rock her side to side, "Did you know little princess, that I've waited for 85 long years just for this moment, to meet 'you' to be exact."

The window was the only thing that illuminated the room, its soft silver blue shine painting the room. As he walked closer to the window he held little Azula against the light to take a better look. "You my little Azula will be one of my greatest masterpieces. You shall be my apprentice. It would be such a waste to let all of this talent simply crumble apart, I shall nurture your talent, feed your ambitions, raise you to the pinnacle of perfection, and in turn you shall provide me the greatest entertainment."

Without a single gesture, he wandless-ly summoned an old wooden rocking chair by the window and sat down with the baby still in his arms. Taking out a hand he pressed a single finger to the wrist of the infant and sent a pulse of magic, and watched in satisfaction as a moving tattoo in the shape of his snake form began to coil around her arm, before disappearing completely.

* * *

A/N: As you can see I have decided to add another world for Zal to conquer. I have decided to write this one in a couple of chapter instead of a one-shot since I felt that it could be better explained if I had some feed back.

So again Zal is in a new world, his appearance is still the same as before, Cross Marian from D. Gray-man in his exorcist uniform. He will appear before Azula when she is a little older and begin to teach her in secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avatar: The last Airbender**

 **Chapter 2**

Azula didn't understand what was happening, she just stared at her hands in shock.

She had been practicing her firebending just like normal, but instead of the orange flames that she was used to seeing come out of her hands, the blast of fire was blue. The shock and the force of the new attack had sent her tumbling backwards.

'What just happened,' she asked herself as she inspected her hands, although they were warmer than usual, she didn't appear injured only some minor scratches, it was then that she noticed something appear on her wrist. The young princess tried to get a better look but just as she was about to it disappeared.

"Princess! Are you alright?" said a worried voice, as a man around forty years of age rushed to her side to look at her hands. He was dressed in a black and red military uniform and had a full beard making him look like a grizzly of a man.

Azula was so shocked that she had forgotten that her tutor had been in the same courtyard as her. Normally she would have pushed him off, never having liked people touching her unnecessarily, especially after she had learned exactly what her mother had thought of her.

The man continued to fuss over her, inspecting her hands to make sure they weren't damaged.

As he crouch beside her she noticed a gold chain hanging from his neck, a circular pendant with a golden serpent biting its own tail on the end.

She knew this symbol, it was the symbol of the Fire Serpent. She had grown her entire life knowing this symbol. The Fire Serpent was the spirit that most of the Fire Nation chose to believe in. It was the main religion in the Fire Nation dating back almost a hundred years, on the day that the Fire Nation had fought the airbenders.

"I am unsure what has happened, but I feel it would be for the best if I take you to a flame healer, and report back to your father," the man said with lines on his brow.

"…" For once Azula didn't know what to say, she was just 9 years old after all.

The trip to the royal healer was quick and once her tutor explained what had happened, he left to tell her father.

Azula inspected the young woman in front of her, she was tall, easily towering over her, something that she didn't like. She was also very pretty, twenty something or other, with neat and tidy hair combed into a bun. Her name was Su or something Azula thought, never caring enough to find out before.

The woman then raised her hands in front of her like she was going to firebend, but instead of producing fire her hands gained a yellow glow. From this distance Azula could see the red serpent tattoos that ran along her arms, the indication that she was a qualified master flame healer.

Flame healers were all followers of the Fire Serpent, and only those that the Snake Priests deemed worthy were able to learn this art, not even the royal family had enough power to force them into teaching them their ways, not with them being the religious spokesperson to the entire Fire Nation. No one in her family had ever been deemed worthy, something that had angered her father back in the day.

Su then took her hands and gently placed them on top of Azula's, the warm light immediately soothing her aching hands and the minor scratches that she had gotten from falling on the ground began to steam and then heal. This was not her first time being healed by the woman in front of her, so she was used to this sensation.

"Besides some minor scratches there doesn't seem to be any problems," the woman said as she got a wet towel to wipe away the dirt from the young princess's hands. "Tutor Lou, said that you produced blue fire, show me?"

Azula glared at her, 'Who does she think she is! How dare she give me an order!'. Despite the indignation that she felt, Azula managed to force back the scathing words that were about to come out of her throat. She knew that it would be unwise to go against a flame healer, not only were they all backed by the Church of the Sun Snake but they were probably some of the best firebenders in the entire nation.

She took a calming breath before she took her left hand and turned it palm side up, then channeled her chi and a small blue flame appeared above her hand. Azula stared into the flame floating above her hand, it danced in the breeze like a small leaf, completely mesmerizing her.

A shocked gasp brought her out of her trance, she looked up to see the woman wearing a shocked expression as she pointed at her hand. Immediately she felt something cold drop in her stomach, "What!"

"Your hand princess, you have the mark of the Lord Serpent!" Su said as she dropped to her knees and pulled out a bracelet with beads on it and began to pray.

"Wha-" the nine year old then saw something on her arm, it was a red and gold tattoo of a serpent that was coiled around her left arm, the head ending at her wrist. The flame was extinguished in her shock. Now that the flame was gone, her skin slowly began to lose the pigment and returned her back to normal.

"What is happening?" she said more to herself than nothing else when she saw that the woman was still kneeling on the ground.

(Scene Change)

Azula stood in front of the red temple, this was the Church of the Sun Snake. It was a giant building centered right in the middle of the city, with countless people going in and out, at every moment.

Word had finally gotten to her father about what had happened in the training yard. What's more, the healer had gone on to tell him about her strange tattoo. She had also gone to explain how if she were to go to the Church she would be allowed a chance to learn from the Snake Priests.

Ozai while shocked and a little envious about this new development, saw a golden opportunity when he saw one. For generations, his family had been unable to learn the secret art of the priests, but at long last he would have that too, better yet that person would be his daughter. After being made Fire Lord only a few weeks ago, the news of his only daughter being taught under the Serpent Priests would help secure his position and raise it to new heights.

Azula had then been told that all her lessons would now be under the Church.

She was currently being escorted by the same healer. She walked down the corridor, tall wooden beams reached the high ceiling which was decorated with a mosaic of stained glass. Looking at the walls, she saw different murals that showed images of a colorful winged serpent. One picture that caught her attention was the largest one that was in the center of the ceiling, it showed the image of the Fire Serpent raining green death on the enemies of the fire nation. The drawing was the first picture ever drawn of the spirit by Zang Xin the first Serpent Priest and founder of the religion.

They walked closer to the podium, where the head priest would give out sermons, which at the moment was empty. She wasn't a hardcore believer like others, but she did attend weekly mass. Her friend Ty Lee had been a very devoted follower before she left to go with the circus, while Mai was never one for such things. Even her wacky uncle was said to pray to the spirit before every battle as it had become custom to many in the army.

It was then that her eyes caught a hold of the large urn behind the podium. It was the three-headed crystal snake urn of legend, it was an artifact that had been discovered underneath one of the Air Temples.

Some dozens of years ago before she was even born, a researcher had found a manuscript that had a long-forgotten legend. The legend went on to say that the spirit Quetzalcoatl was one of the founding spirits responsible for the creation of the planet. While the lion turtles where responsible for the gift of bending, Quetzalcoatl was the one that gave man the ability to learn and responsible for the sun. The legend said that every few years he would select a chosen individual that would later go on to do great things. He cared not for good or evil just that it would be great. While the waterbenders believed in the moon spirit, the firebenders believed in him. He represented the sun, medicine, trade, art, music, and knowledge.

The legend also went on to say how he had grown tired of the spirit realm and instead had traveled to this world. After observing the Avatar, he was shocked at the arrogance and stupidity of this mortal, to think so highly of himself that he would dare order him around like a common spirit. So angered was he that he killed the past Avatar and then separated his power into four different treasures to teach the next Avatar a lesson.

The Urn was hidden in the Air temple, it's mystic ability to produce an endless and heatless blue flame the first treasure. Legend said that the flames were able to heal the worthy no matter the injury and could even bring back someone from the dead. While she was unsure if that last part was true, she and the rest of the nation had bared witness to it's ability to heal others. The first flame healer was said to have stared into the flame for seven days and seven nights until the very flames themselves revealed the secret to heal others. It was also used when ever there was a major ceremony or festival happening. She especial enjoyed the week long carnival that happened every year, the giant floats and dancers always a favorite to her as it would always get a flustered expression out of Zu-zu, because of their lack of clothing.

She also remembered reading in a history book that years ago when its ability to heal was revealed, a group of Earth kingdom soldiers had infiltrated the Church and made off with the Urn, they had almost gotten past the border when a mob of angry priests finally caught up to them and killed them to reclaim their treasure.

The next three treasures were the Sword, the Cloak, and the Shield. The sword was said to be the sharpest in the word, to be able to cut through even the toughest of metal with ease, and even cut the barrier between the spirit world and the normal world. It's supposed location was said to be somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

The Cloak was said to give the user the ability to fly in the air like a bird and turn them invisible should they desire it. It was somewhere in the Fire Nation.

The last of the treasure was the Shield, it possessed the ability to absorb all attacks and never break. It was also said that it could steal the bending of others and use it to strengthen the user. It was somewhere in the icy tundra of the North Pole.

She, like the rest of the children raised in the Fire Nation, had grown up hearing these legends, many had dreams of venturing into the world in search of these treasures. Azula had often had dreams of finding all four treasures with Mai and Ty Lee back when they were younger.

She was brought out of her musing when she noticed that instead of going directly to the front, they went through a side door that lead to a hallway behind the stage. Once they reached the end of the hallway, she saw an elderly man with a long white beard and whiskers. He was dressed in a black and gold hooded priest robes with a snake staff in one hand, guarding the door behind him.

"I have brought her Father Axel," spoke the royal doctor as she gave a slight bow to the man.

"You have done well my child, please rest assured that I will take things from here," the man said dismissing her as he inspected Azula. She made sure not to squirm under the challenging gaze.

Once Su was gone he opened the door and motioned for her to follow him.

What she thought was going to be a normal room turned out to be a dark passage way with stone stairs leading downwards. The priest produced a small flame above his hands to illuminate the way.

The silence between them was thick until it was finally broken by the man, "I must say Princess, I was at first skeptical when I received news of someone baring the mark of our Lord."

"Are you saying that you don't believe me," she growled out at his back.

"No, no. But you must understand that many before you have claimed that they too were chosen by the Lord. They hoped to gain power or fame, but once they were proven wrong they were quickly dealt with for their sin," he said ominously.

Azula felt a shiver run down her spine, "Why? What happened to them?"

"They were all tested and as a result, they were all deemed wanting. The Lord Quetzalcoatl does not like his name being used in vain after all. Tell me young Princess, do you know of our history? Of our purpose?" spoke the priest.

"The Church of the Sun Snake was created shortly after the beginning to the war. It was founded by Zang Xin, the sole survivor of the attack on the air temples. Its main purpose is to spread the word and blessings of the Fire Nation's guardian spirit Lord Quetzalcoatl and enlighten others," she said smugly, having always been good in history.

"Hmmm, you are half right," the priest said as he continued to walk down the steps, not noticing the angered face of the young nine-year-old. "There are of course some secrets that are not made public. Tell me Princess Azula, what does the history books say about our Lord after the attack on the Air Nomads?"

Azula put on a thinking face trying her best to remember anything about what had happed to the Fire Serpent after the battle. "It doesn't say. It only says that he disappeared from the world, occasionally visiting people in dreams or visions to spread his word," she said grudgingly, hating not knowing the right answer.

They had been walking for some time now and Azula was sure that they were somewhere deep underground.

"If you truly are the chosen one, then it seems only natural that you be let in on a couple of closely guarded secrets. The most important secret that this church has kept secret is that our Lord never left."

"What?" Azula said as she stopped.

Father Axel stopped as well and spoke in a calm voice, as if he hadn't just stated a world shattering secret, "You heard correctly Princess, our Lord never left after he woke up. He has walked among us since his return, slowly guiding us and teaching us. What you will see next is something that only a select few have ever known about. I present to you, the Inner Sanctum." He said as they finally stopped at the end of the staircase where a large door with a snake handle was.

Azula tried to get a better look at what he was doing by looking peeking over his shoulder. She was unable to hold her amazement when the ordinary snake handle transformed into an actual living snake. It looked at him and then at her before hissing and then the door was opened.

"What was that!" she demanded.

"That my dear, is just further proof of our Lord's power."

As they walked into the room, she was able to see that it was a large circular room, eight other priests in hooded snake robes were all spread out on a large stone tablet that made up the floor of the room. They were all holding identical golden staffs with a snake head on top. In the center of the room was a large firepit that was full of green flames.

Azula was lead to the center of the room until she was standing right beside the firepit. Axel then took his place among his colleges.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Azula shouted in panic as she was starting to feel that things were not quite right.

"Worry not young one, if you truly are the chosen one, then it is only fitting that you should meet with him," this time the voice that spoke was that of an elderly woman.

Azula didn't have much time to demand more of an explanation because at that moment all the nine snake priests slammed their staffs on the stone floor. As one they all let go and she was shocked when they all the staffs floated up only a few inches off the ground.

The heads of the staff then opened and from them a glob of colored fire came out, floating just above them. Azula had never seen such colorful flames, each flame was a distinct color of the rainbow.

It was then that she began to hear it, the slow and steady beating of drums. As one, the priests took deep breaths and took control of their respective flames before getting into identical stances.

Azula was still worried but she could hold back her astonishment when the flames gained the shape of a small snake made of fire. The priest then began to go through an assortment of katas slowly going around in a circle clockwise, each move they made manipulating the different colored snakes in front of them.

Azula didn't know what was happening but that didn't stop her from studying the strange movements, she never noticed that at some point her body began to move like them as well.

Finally when they all completed a full rotation they yelled out as one and sent their snakes flying above the firepit where they collided into a ball of different colored flames.

She stood there hypnotized by the way that all of the different colored snakes would meet and merge with each other fighting for dominance, slowly growing in size until the flames covered the entire ceiling and were slowly spreading to the walls, leaving only the stone floor untouched.

Azula however found it strange that she was not worried, in fact the more she stood there feeling the warmth of the flames the more she seemed to gain strength. From the pit of her stomach she felt an overwhelming amount of emotions as she stared at the dancing flames.

Just when she felt that something would burst out of her chest they disappeared, and the ceiling and the walls of the circular room were replaced with the outside world. Her shock grew as she noticed that the stone floor was floating above the church. She could even see the palace from this height and feel the cold breeze of the wind. Glancing from the edge of the circular floor she saw citizens chatting and walking with each other, never noticing them in the sky.

She turned to ask one of the priests what was happening when she noticed that they were no longer there. Azula began to panic when she noticed that she was alone and floating dozens of feet off the ground without a way to land.

Just as she was about to shout for help she felt the floor suddenly move and she was soon flying higher into the air.

The usually arrogant girl dropped to the floor and peaked out over the edge, her face paling seeing the ground getting further and further away.

Soon she was so high up that she could see the entire capital, but it didn't stop there. Soon she could see the entire continent and was flying above the clouds. She was floating so high that she was astonished to see that she had left the entire planet behind, her eyes filling with tears as she began to grow scared.

She flew past the moon and watched as her planet began to grow smaller and smaller. Then more planets began to appear before they too were left behind. More and more things began to appear before she saw entire suns and solar systems disappear. It was then that she noticed them group together into one giant swirling vortex of stars. Her galaxy was also left behind until it was merly a dot of light, showing her just how vast the universe was. Bigger and larger galaxys appeared and as she continued to watch them she began to see just how small she truly was.

It was then that the floor stopped and she noticed that all around her she could see countless spinning galaxies. It was then that she noticed something move in the large sea of stars. She was just quick enough to see an entire galaxy be swallowed by something before it disappeared. Scared she moved to the center of the floor and summoned some flames to her hands, she knew it wouldn't do much but it helped calm her slightly.

Then she saw as more and more galaxies mysteriously disappeared. It was at that moment that she felt something cold run down her back and slowly turned around to see what it was, and immediately regretted it.

She stared at a gigantic eye, that looked like one of the swirling galaxies she had seen. The being in front of her was so big that she couldn't even see their entire face, the eye alone was big enough to fit the entire palace inside. She couldn't hold it anymore as tears ran down her eyes and a mysterious liquid ran down her legs, before collapsing on the ground.

The being in front of her pulled back enough and she was finally able to make out the snake head that belonged to that eye. She took notice on just how long it was, while the face was big, it paled in comparison to just how colossal its' entire body was, being able to coil itself around millions of galaxies with ease. She also noticed that it's scales were every color of the rainbow, and on its back was the brightest white wings she had ever seen, giving off a white glow.

For the first time in her life she finally believed in the legends of the Fire Serpent.

Just as she thought that it would eat her it burst into a rainbow of colored flames shrinking down further and further before heading straight at her.

She brought her hands up to her face to shield her from the light and incoming fire but nothing happened.

Azula kept her eyes closed until she heard the sound of footsteps.

She meekly peeked from underneath her hands and saw a man with bright red long hair the color of flames, heading her way. He was tall, taller than her father at the very least. He was dressed in some type of black and gold clothes that looked more majestic than what the priests wore. It was what she saw on his face that truly shocked her. He was incredible handsome with some strange glasses and a half mask covering half his face, but what had caught her off guard was the sincere smile that she saw on his face.

She was still kneeling on the ground when he was only a few feet away.

His eyes shined with excitement and barely contained joy before he ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around, and getting a terrified scream from the girl in question. During all this time spent in this universe he had started to miss the companionship that he used to share with Tom, but at long last he would finally gain another friend.

Zal chuckled as he held the young girl up not even noticing that she was scared. "You finally made it! You're finally here! Oh! How I've longed for this moment," he spoke in a his usual deep voice.

Placing her back on the ground Zal stepped back and began to calmly circle around her, inspecting her from every angle.

The young nine-year-old was left stunned, never having expected this. She could only stare at the strange man as he observed her occasionally muttering things under his breath.

"Good. Good. You look healthy, a little on the short side, but nothing I can't fix," Zal mentioned before finally stopping in front of her. "You can not imagine how bored I have been until now!"

Azula was finally able to break out of her shock and managed to ask in a voice she hoped didn't contain any of her fear, "W-Who are you?!"

Zal raised his only visible eyebrow, "I'm sure you have some clue, after all feathered serpents are not exactly common."

"You're real? You're Quetzalcoatl, the Fire Serpent," she asked astonished.

Zal took a step back and gave a small bow, "The one and only. And you my dear are Azula, my chosen. I have waited a long time for this moment."

It was then that the young princess finally noticed the state she was in, her eyes were red from tears and her pants were wet from- something, not the best impression when meeting the guardian spirit of her people for the first time. She tried to hide her insecurities as she faced him, his tranquil expression only managing to annoy her for a bit before the edges of her mouth began to twitch up.

Zal noticed her predicament and snapped his fingers, in an instant Azula noticed the difference as her pants were now dry. He waved his hand once more and they were now sitting on a small glass table on opposite chairs.

"Here, you must be hungry. Eat we have plenty of time," he said as he summoned countless plates of food from his inventory.

Azula was still lost but she still took some of the food offered. She took small bites from a dumpling while Zal stared at her. She finally got fed up with all the attention and glared at him, "Can you stop that! I hate when people stare at me!"

Instead of taking offense Zal just only smiled wider, "You're exactly how I imagined you would be. You know I've had my eye on you ever since you were born. I actually held you in my arms as a baby, and even then, I knew you were destined for greatness."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Azula said confused, although the comment about greatness did wonders for her ego.

"Azula. Azula. Azula. Do you know what the worst enemy for an immortal is?" he asked the small girl in front of him while shaking his head.

"No."

"The answer is boredom. I have been very bored, not much I can do that I haven't done before. The only moments of excitement I get are when I manage to gain a student."

"A student?"

"Yes, but not just anyone will do. They have to be special, someone like you in fact," he complimented her.

"Like me? Because I'm a princess?" she said.

"I care not for linage my dear, you could be born into a family of peasants and I would still chose you. Do you know why?"

"…No."

The next words that Zal spoke would forever be engraved into her mind for years to come, "Azula, you are special. You are one of a kind. Believe me when I tell you that you are will grow to be the strongest in the world. Stronger than your father, stronger than your brother, and certainly stronger than the Avatar. And I will be there every step of the way watching you grow. Know that should the entire world turn their back on you, I will always be by your side."

She wasn't used to the attention and the warm gaze that was being directed at her, so instead looked to the side, although his words kept echoing in her head. 'Stronger than father, stronger than Zu-zu, stronger than the Avatar…'

Zal hid the devious smile as he heard her thoughts, 'She has much to learn. She will be a treat to train.'

"So how about it young princess, are you ready to accept your destiny? Are you ready to rise to greatness? Are you prepared to become my student?" Zal said as he extended a gloved hand to her.

Azula didn't even think twice as she immediately took the hand and the very stars themselves were witness to the forming of one of the greatest pacts between master and student. "When do we begin?"

"Now," the red-haired man said as he snapped his fingers and they were once more back in the circular room surrounded by the hooded priests.

They all dropped to their knees and bowed to him, "My Lord!"

Azula saw once more as he waved his hand and the table and chairs disappeared, before he walked to her side as he stared at the assemble men and women.

"My loyal servants, have them spread the word, for I have found my student," he said as he looked at her in pride and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Azula couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread in body at being at the receiving end of such an affectionate gaze before, not even from her mother or father.

This was the moment that she had been waiting all her life. She was ready.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is finally out. YAY!**

 **So I finally got to introducing Azula. This is shortly after her father became Fire Lord and her mother left by the way.**

 **Zal will be acting almost like her version of General Iroh, giving helpful advice and being an emotional support. She won't be any nicer but will at least be more emotionally stable.**

 **I added the four treasures as a way to add some element of chaos in the story and to give Azula a challenge. Frankly with Zal's power she could be ruler of the world by the end of the day. He could just apparate to all the world leaders and imperio them into giving her the power. He could also just go to the iceberg that Aang is at and kill him easily, but that is not the point.**

 **He spent all this time preparing. He made a religion based on himself and spread different ideas and artifacts so that Azula could use it. He basically set up the entire chess board for her to play. His only role will be to act as a teacher and guide for her, but if she wants to conquer the world it will be up to her. He already gave her an army and the skills, everything else will be left to her.**

 **The flame healers are the firebending version of the water healers, being able to use the heat in the body to direct the flow of chi to heal others.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 3

A black-haired man stood watch from the tallest tower of the church as he gazed at the busy market below. He swirled a glass of wine and took a slow sip, enjoying the savory taste as it went down his throat, his half opera mask unable to hide his amused expression. Zal, or Father Cross as he was known to the public, scanned the entire populace until he found his target.

It had been two and a half years since he had finally awoken from his long nap and taken Azula as his disciple, and in that short time he had taught her to the best of his abilities. Besides firebending, he also taught her every basic subject that was expected of a child from the 20th century to learn. Math, science, art, writing, politics, and mechanics were just some of the few things that she needed to learn. Zal had also made sure to teach her Latin, the language that all disciples of the Church of the Sun Snake were taught.

It was only expected that with her talent and Zal's guidance, Azula had finally become a firebending master. Not only was she one of best the firebenders in the entire nation but she was soon becoming one of the best firebenders in history.

Down below he saw his star pupil, as she walked through the market place with a squad of snake priests, smiling and laughing with some of the commoners. Her hair was down to her shoulders, only a small bun with a red lotus blossom was on top of her head. Instead of the generic army uniform that she was used to wearing in the show, she was wearing a flowing red and gold silk dress that wouldn't be out of place in a Chinese fantasy novel. She appeared every bit of the delicate princess that the populace was used to seeing.

Azula covered her mouth with her sleeve as she giggled at a food vender that had given her a free sample. She took it graciously not at all bothered by the way that the crowd would awe and admire her. A crash from behind her however gained her attention.

The now twelve-year-old princess saw a scruffy man standing over the downed form of a woman that had crashed into a fruit stand. Getting a closer look, she saw a scruffy unshaven man appeared to be drunk as he slightly swayed from side to side, the young woman sprouting a rapidly growing bruise as her lip began to bleed.

Everyone was shocked by the commotion, no one had seen what had happened to busy staring at their princess walking among them.

"*hic* you t-think yur better than me. Huh! I'll show you bitch! No one is better than me!" the man staggered forward to the woman still on the ground raising his hand up to hit her again.

The crowed grew restless as they witnessed the entire exchange and just as some were about to stop him, a blue ball of fire was sent flying his way. It stopped before it hit him however, but it managed to stop him from continuing his attack.

"Wha-"

He couldn't say anymore because soon five more balls of blue fire joined the first, also stopping before they could touch him and instead gently circled around him in a prison of fire.

The attention was back to Azula, who still had her hand out and controlling the dancing flames. She strolled forward, her 'bodyguards' following a step behind. Once she reached her captive she ignored him completely, instead she focused on the scared woman from before and with a gently and caring smile bent down, not caring that her expensive dress was getting dirty.

"Are you okay? Here, let me fix that?" the woman didn't manage to stutter out a response before Azula brought out her hand and it was enveloped with a golden light, which she brought to the woman face. The crowd was then witnessed as the purple bruise on the woman's face began to heal until nothing was left behind.

"There. Can you stand up," Azula said with a kind smile as she helped the stunned woman to her feet despite that she herself was much smaller.

She then turned her gaze back to the drunk and gave a small scowl, the man didn't even look like he knew what he was doing. She snapped her fingers and two of the six hooded priests stepped forward. "I want this man detained until the local law enforcements can deal with him, for unprovoked assault," she instructed them and watched as they forcibly dragged the cursing man into the nearby church until someone could get a hold of an officer.

Azula then snapped her fingers once more and a different priest stepped forward with a small bag in his hand. She took the bag from her retainer and then turned to the owner of the stall.

Smiling she handed him the small bag, "Here. I hope this can cover the expenses for your fruit stall."

The man opened the bag and let out a shocked gasp as it was filled with plenty of silver pieces, enough to replace his produce ten times over. "P-Princess Azula, I-I don-"

"Think nothing of it," she said dismissing the man as she turned to the woman again and took her hand. "Please come this way miss, we should get you away from this crowd and into a calmer environment," the twelve-year-old stated before dragging her to the church as well.

As she walked Azula could still hear words of praise about how she was so kind, generous, and selfless.

They continued to walk inside until they began to climb up a staircase going up. Once they reached the top Azula opened the door not bother to knock and at the same time she let go of the woman's hand, her once charming smile was replaced by a scowl.

She left the woman and strolled into one of the soft leather couches as her master continued to observe the market place below. "Well?"

The room was the same as she remembered, two black leather couches, a small glass table in the center, bookshelves lining the walls, and a large wooden desk facing away from the tall glass window.

Zal turned around, his lone eye and large smile had a proud expression. "You did well. Did you come up with that all on your own? It seems my lessons weren't wasted on you?"

Azula huffed as a door to the side of his office opened and the drunk man from before walked out, strangely completely sober and calmer than before. He then took his place beside the woman from before, who didn't shy away from his presence. Azula looked at both of them and took out two gold coins from the folds of her clothes before tossing them at the duo.

"Good work. Continue to do so from now on?" she said as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Thank you, Princess," they bowed in response and were led out by her attendants that had also been dismissed.

Now it was only Azula and Zal in the room.

Azula was the first to move as she went to stand in front of him with a hand out and a stoic expression on her face.

Zal just looked at her amused as he raised a single eyebrow.

She then began to clench and unclench her fingers in the universal gesture that said he needed to put something in it.

They stood staring at each other until Zal couldn't take it anymore and sighed in defeat, making Azula smile brighter. "Oh very well, you little scamp. You deserve it," he teased her good naturedly as he snapped his finger and her clothes were once again clean, and a beautiful red crystal bowl, filled with small chocolates wrapped in colorful tinfoil, landed on her outstretched hand, getting a triumphant cry from the twelve-year-old.

However before she could even take the first chocolate Zal cleared his throat, gaining her attention, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She scowled slightly before a small smile appeared on her face. She placed her bowl of treats on the couch before she turned to Zal and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I'm back Uncle Zal."

Zal returned the gestured and wrapped her up in a strong embrace, "I can see that my little Fire Lily. It's good to have you back. I was almost beginning to miss having my favorite disciple, bothering me every day. Now tell me, how did things go."

As they sat on the couch Azula didn't waste any time and unwrapped her first chocolate and shoved it in her mouth. She couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her face as the rich and creamy taste of the candy spread in her mouth. The young girl had been five when she was first introduced to the brown treat. Chocolate or rather the cocoa plant that was needed to make it was apparently non-existent in the world. It was only until Zal, that had brought it over from his past world, that the people were able to enjoy it. It was actually a vary sacred resource only being able to grow in a tropical island that Zal had made and which was regulated by the church. The only time that common people were able to enjoy it was during their first communion where they would be handed a chocolate wafer and a sip of wine, that or during the Sun Snake festival which was like their version of a Rio de Janeiro Carnival where members of the church would throw them out to the crowd.

"Everything went according to plan," she stated, her usual elegant self completely destroyed as the edges of her mouth was smeared with chocolate, "I was able to take back the captured colony with only a little bit of resistance. I was able to subdue the 'Earth Kingdom Rebels' before they could do any real harm to the town. Casualties were minimal since once the people heard the alarm, they were able to quickly take shelter in the local Church. It sure was 'lucky' that I had decided to take my personal battle ship and twenty snake priests on a missionary trip that day, to spread the word of our Lord." Her devious smile warmed his evil heart.

Zal chuckled as he patted her head in an affectionate manner, "Yes, you were quite 'lucky'. What happened to those so called rebels?"

"Since I was valiantly defending the town, most were killed on the spot, and the rest were executed to tie any lose ends once they were found guilty of attacking a peaceful town," she said through a mouthful of chocolate. Azula was well aware of the fact that these rebels were actually mercenaries that one of the church's secret members had hired to attack the town on the day that she was passing by in exchange for a large sum of money.

This was not the first time that they had to fabricate situations to raise Azula's popularity after all, this was just one of the many schemes that they had developed together as to make her appear as the kind and noble girl that had been cursed into the royal family and was in no way like her cold and tyrannical father. As of the moment her popularity was higher than that of the Fire Lord, what with her always being in the public light, her many charitable acts, and the fact that she had one of the second highest positions in the church behind Zal.

"Good. What else?" he said nodding to her in satisfaction.

"The town gave me a title. They call me 'Azula the Blue Fire Lotus' protector of the weak and all that garbage," Azula made a disgusted face when she said that.

"Hahaha, you are truly my student, I'll have the newspapers run a story on this latter, while the story is still hot," the black haired man stated as he mentioned one of his other ingenious creations. A couple dozen years back he made a printing press and first newspaper as a way to bend the minds of the nations. Now that they knew what was going on in the war, they felt more in touch with the event, and as always the church received a majority of the propaganda. No longer where they the merciless conquerors, now they were the gracious people that wanted to share their advanced teachings and unify the rest of the world so that there could be worldwide peace.

"Now why don't you tell me what has you bothered Azula, you usually don't ask for chocolate until after dinner at the very least, unless something is bothering you," the snake in disguise said with a knowing look.

"*humph*" she said looking away, "…it's father."

"Ah. So what has the exhalated Fire Lord done this time?" he asked despite knowing already.

Slamming the bowl down on the table she glared at the ground unable to hide the rage that she had been containing inside of her since the events of the latest disaster, "Can you believe that Father actually fought with Zuzu! What was he thinking?! Doesn't he know just how bad a light he has painted himself once the public find out about this? What will they think when they find that their 'Fire Lord' burned his own son's face. ARGGG! This just proves that the rest of my family are idiots. Zuko should have used the limited amount of brain in his head to know not to speak out against a General during the meeting, and Father should just have left him fight the General instead of doing it himself. All my plans! Gone! Just like that! Years of planning, ruined in a single moment." She continued to rage around the room, at one point getting up to pace around the room.

"So what will you do now?" Zal calmly asked, enjoying the little show of emotions.

"I will have to make new plans. I still need Father for the time being, at least as a target until I can gather the rest of the rebel forces together and wipe them out. Once they weaken each other enough, I will take over from the shadows with the help of the Church," Azula said as she began to rub her hands together in a clearly evil manner and smiled manically.

Zal couldn't help the single manly tear that rolled down his eye as he stared at his pupil in pride.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that I was holding you in my arms gently rocking you to sleep, and now here you are, plotting against your father in order to take away his throne. They grow up so fast."

"Uncle, I just remember. You promised me that you would take me to Ty Lee's first performance when I got back," Azula all of a sudden exclaimed.

"I remember, here take this, I'm sure you know what to do," he said as he handed her a familiar white domino mask.

She took it without a word and placed it on her face, only shivering slightly as it began to grow until it enveloped her entire frame and shifted it. The domino mask worked the same as that of Zal's and could change the users appearance, a useful tool whenever they needed to sneak around without others knowing.

Azula was now replaced with that of a common firenation girl. "Are we taking the fire road," she asked hopefully since the other way of travel left her feeling sick.

"Yes, we will be appearing in a nearby church and walking from there," the wizard said as he waved a hand to the fireplace and green flames sprung up. He had set up a floo network and connected them to all the churches, allowing high ranking members from the Church to travel around the world in an instant.

The young twelve-year-old was the first to step into the green fire, but not before emptying the remaining chocolate into the folds of her sleeves. Just as he was going to step into the fireplace he stopped, before a wide smile broke on his face.

'Hahaha, so the first treasure has been found huh? Things are beginning to spice up?'

He soon followed Azula and disappeared without a trace.

 **(Scene change)**

"What the hell?" Toph shouted from her downed position on the ground. She had been practicing her earthbending like normal when she found something buried a few feet below ground.

The object in question was a large and heavy metal chest, but once she had opened it, the only thing that was inside was a small ring with the word 'sword' engraved on it.

It was as soon as she had slipped it on one of her fingers that something amazing happened. For the first time in her life, her eyes worked. Instead of the black void that she was used to seeing, her eyes were assaulted with a wide assortment of colors. It both amazed and frightened her. Taking off the ring she was once again reunited with the familiar inky blackness that she had come to know.

"How?" she whispered to herself.

 **A/N: another chapter done.**

 **Azula is still the manipulative little girl that she is, she has just gotten better at hiding it. She also shows much more emotions when around Zal, since he is the only person she knows won't betray her. Plus Azula when she was younger was cute and adorable XD**

 **She also isn't such a daddy's girl and is planning on taking his throne away. Surprised?**

 **Toph has gotten the first of the treasures, the sword. Although she won't be able to activate it for a very long time.**

 **Also chocolate, because chocolate. I don't think they have ever mentioned it before in the shows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, Avatar: the last Airbender or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 4**

"*munch munch* More. *munch munch* More-"

"You know, most people wait until their at least seated before they begin to gorge themselves on snacks," Zal said absentmindedly as he summoned another popcorn bag and handed it to the extended hand of his student.

"I'm not most people, I'm a princess," Azula stated very clearly as she continued to shovel handful of the salty and buttery treat in her mouth.

The priest rolled his eyes, since that was her basic comeback for everything. As they took their seats he reached over to take a handful of popcorn but stopped as he felt something clamp down on his finger. Looking over to his side he saw that Azula was currently gripping his fingers as she glared at him, a glare that he was quick to match. They stared at each other until finally Azula gave up on stopping him and reluctantly handed him a small handful of popcorn.

"Tch. Little brat," he said before slowly eating his spoils.

The lights suddenly went out around the large circus tent, indicating that the show was going to start.

Azula eagerly scanned the following acts for her childhood friend, while Zal halfheartedly paid attention to whenever she would recount another story of her friend.

She continued to scan the performance until she saw her, "There she is," she said as she elbowed her teacher in the side.

Zal choked slightly as he had been drinking from his hidden flask, having started when they had brought out the platypus-bears.

Scanning the stage, he saw that a group of clowns wearing white face paint had made their entrance. The smallest of the clowns was a twelve-year-old with long brown hair and juggling bowling pins on a unicycle.

"So she is," Zal responded with a snort as he saw the little clown dressed in a pink costume run around the stage doing different gymnastic moves, getting a loud round of applause from the audience. Once she was done, they all left and Azula got up from her seat.

"Where are you going? There is still some time left before it ends," he said as he saw that the next was a knife throwing act, the only difference was that it was a woman throwing the knives and a small skinny man strapped to a spinning table.

"Don't care, I didn't come for them. Let's go Zal," the temperamental girl stated as she began to make her way out of the tent.

Zal stood up too and grudgingly made his way to the exit, but not before stopping at the tent flap and without looking back, snapped his fingers. A malicious smile soon appeared on his face as he heard the horrified gasps of the audience behind. Now in a much better mood, he strolled out of the tent with a spring in his step.

He found Azula a second later as she sneaked her way inside the changing room for the clowns.

Scanning the room he say a variety of mirrors and different makeup tools scattered around, hangers with different clown costumes to the side.

"I've seen better," he commented as he watched Azula take off her mask returning her to her normal appearance. She hid the mask in one of her long sleeves and began to rummage around inside looking for what she wanted. The sleeves had, and bottomless bag built in as curtesy from him, allowing her to hide a multitude of things.

"Ah, here it is," the twelve-year-old exclaimed as she took out a bundle of pink flowers and a round red box.

"So then, excited to meet your friend, Azula?"

"No, but it never hurts to remind them of your friendship."

"Oh? Friendship is it? You sure this doesn't have to do with that fight you had with Mai a while ago?"

"How do you kn-?"

"I little bird told me," Zal said as he shrugged his shoulders just as the entrance of the tent was opened behind him, and the girl in question entered as she was followed by mob of girls.

It wasn't until they were half way past he entrances that they noticed the two strangers in there dressing room. "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" spoke the eldest of the girls.

Turning around Zal put on a charming smile and got into his priest persona, "Hello my child, don't mind me I was just getting out, I just came to drop off a friend of Ty Lee's." He said as he moved to the side letting them see Azula with flowers and a box.

Azula was expecting for them to drop to their knees as soon as they saw her, but was instead sadly disappointed when they didn't look at her, too busy drooling all over Zal's appearance. They all got glassy eyes as they scanned his body and face, most breaking into a blush.

Seeing as Azula was no doubt getting angry, he decided to give her some privacy. "I don't suppose one of you girls can show me around. I would be happy to bless this circus." Immediately hands rose up and they began to talk over each other.

"Oh me! I'll do it."

"No, choose me!"

"Father, please bless my tent."

"No way! Father come bless my bed!"

Zal raised a hand to let quite them down as he began to lead them out, "Why don't we all go together and leave Ty Lee with her friend."

He then led the crowed of giggling girls out of the tent.

Azula just glared at the entrance since this was not the first time she witnessed her Master's ability to charm women.

"Ah Father! Thank goodness you are here! There has been an accident, please come this way," a male voice from outside suddenly said.

"Huh? What no-"

She heard Zal's protest go unanswered as he appeared to be dragged further away.

Azula finally turned back to her friend Ty Lee, and what she saw left her sorely disappointed. Ty Lee had a vacant look in her eyes as she stared at the entrance with a blush and a line of drool from her mouth.

"-Y Le-. Ty Lee!"

"Huh?" the confused girl said as she looked at the direction of the voice and saw the upset form of her childhood friend tapping her shoe on the floor while crossing her arms.

"Azula? What are you doing here?" she asked cautiously.

"I good, you finally noticed me. I was afraid you might start to lose more braincells the longer you drooled over my master," she said to the other twelve-year-old.

Ty Lee completely ignored the insult and took the information that seemed most important. "Your master you say. Any chance I could meet him later?" she asked as she threw another look at the entrance of the tent.

"…I'll pretend the last couple of minutes of didn't happen."

"He was hot! How could I not notice him! What's his name again," the bubbly girl declared as she looked at her friend, before noticing the presents in her hands, "Aww, Azula you got me flowers and a present."

"Yes, well I said that I would be there for your first debut," Azula waved her off as she handed her the presents which Ty Lee eagerly took.

Placing the flowers on a makeup table she opened the box and inside she found it filled with different bits-sized pieced of expensive chocolates. She let out a squeal of delight as she turned around and gave the young princess a bone crushing hug. She was even more shocked when her friend not only didn't throw her away, but accepted the hug even reciprocating it slightly.

"…Alright that's enough touchy feely things for a while," Azula said as she pulled herself from Ty Lee's iron clad embrace.

Taking a closer look at her friend, Ty Lee could see that she had changed over the years. She was calmer than before and dressed more elegantly. She was also happy to note that the color of her aura was much brighter than before.

"Wow, Azula you changed," she said astonished.

The girl in question raised an elegant eyebrow, "I hope you mean I changed for the better?"

"Huh- Oh yes! I mean, back then you were kinda- Not that there wasn't anything wrong with that. But- You! With the fire-" taking a deep breath the young acrobat calmed herself when she saw the smile on her friends face, "It's good to see you again Azula. I missed you."

"I missed you as well Ty Lee. No why don't you catch me up on what you have been doing all of these years."

"Okay! … Sooooo, any chance I can meet this Master of yours later?"

"…"

(Scene change)

"Did you enjoy yourself Azula," Zal asked as he lead his young charge to her bedroom that was only a few doors away from his own at the church. She had long since moved out of the palace to live there, Ozai had agreed as it meant that she could practice her firebending more.

Opening her door, Azula steped into her magically expanded chambers which was many times larger than her previous room. It was decorated in a very princess like manner, meaning everything was either gold encrusted or made from the finest materials. Going into a side door she changed into her nightgown and got ready for bed.

Zal began to pick up the various things on the floor, such as training scrolls, practice weapons, a Zuko voodoo doll, cursed killer plushie and other things. He stopped to pick up a photo of Zal and nine-year old Azula standing on a mountain of groaning bodies, smiling at the camera with him putting rabbit ears on her head.

"It was fine, she's still as cheerful as I remember," she said as she put on hair curlers, and hopped on the bed. "It looks like she developed a crush on you. Wouldn't stop asking about you. (Yawn)"

"Haha. A preteen crush, how adorable. Tell her I'll consider it when she gets much older," he said with a chuckle. It was no secret that Zal had a large fan club ranging from the ages of preteen to senile.

"As if. No way am I letting you seduce her Zal, bad enough that you have every nun smitten with you. Act your own age old man, and die," she huffed as she got underneath the covers. Little lifelike dragon toys flew from their perch and landed on the foot of her bed as they got comfortable, throwing small puffs of fire in the air.

"…Zal, can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you another chance."

"You said that you are able to take someone's bending away right?"

"I have said that, yes."

"Can you also give bending to someone?"

"What brought this on? Why the sudden interest?" he paused his tidying to look at her.

"It's just that I think Ty Lee will be much more useful if she could firebend. She's been practicing chi blocking. When I rise to power I want her to be at my side," she said as she explained it in a logical manner.

"While it is within my realm of power, you know the rules. I can only give you so many advantages, the rest will be up to you," he explained as he stood at the foot of her bed.

"Does this mean you won't do it?" Azula asked disappointed that she couldn't have a friend that could firebend like her.

"…I'll think about it. But just so you know, if I decided to go through with it, I have to give you a disadvantage to level the playing field," he said seriously, the whole point of making her train was to prepare her to face all the challenges that life would throw at her, he couldn't hold her hand her entire life after all.

"Okay."

"Do you trust her," he asked curiously.

"…I trust her the most after you," she said honestly.

"Very well, good night, get some rest Azula. We will be having a busy day tomorrow."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"The same thing we always do. Try to take over the world," he chuckled, as he headed to the door and turned off the lights.

"Wait. Sing for me Zal," Azula requested before he could leave.

Hand still on the doorknob, the aged immortal sighed as he turned around, with a wave of his hand an old wooden guitar flew from somewhere in the room. 'She must still be upset over Ozai,' he thought to himself.

Plucking a few strings, he tuned the guitar and sat at the foot of her bed, letting only the moonlight light the room.

He then began to play one of her favorite lullabies, Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses, and let himself get lost in the memories.

 **She's got a smile it seems to me**

 **Reminds me of childhood memories**

 _[Zal holding a smiling baby Azula in his arms]_

 **Where everything**

 **Was as fresh as the bright blue sky**

 _[Ten-year old Azula flying a dragon kite in the park as the rest of the children were crying over there burning kites. Zal smiling in the background with two ice-cream cones.]_

 **Now and then when I see her face**

 **She takes me away to that special place**

 **And If I'd stare to long**

 **I'd probably break down and cry**

 _[Stopping a one-year old Azula from falling into a pond, while under an invisibility spell.]_

 **Whoa, oh, whoa**

 **Sweet child o' mine**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **Sweet love of mine**

 _[Reading her a bed time story from a book labeled 'Dictator and Tyrants of the World: The pop-up edition.' A little paper Hitler and Stalin popping out]_

 **She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

 **As if they thought of rain**

 **I hate to look into those eyes**

 **And see an ounce of pain**

 _[Azula and Zal in pirate costumes as they stood on the deck of a pirate ship. Zal demonstrating the proper way to whip someone by using the capture captain that was tidied to the mast of the ship. He then handled the whip to Azula and watched as she drew it back and the pirate cried out in pain, getting an approving nod from him.]_

 **Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**

 **Where as a child I'd hide**

 **And pray for the thunder**

 **And the rain**

 **To quietly pass me by**

 _[Zal stared as thunderstorm outside caused a sleeping Azula to toss and turn. He opened the window and magically dispersed the thunderclouds before tucking her in again.]_

 **Whoa, oh, whoa**

 **Sweet child o' mine**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **Sweet love of mine**

"ZZZzzzzzzzzz"

"Good night little princess. You'll grow up to become a fine and strong woman someday," he said as he got off the bed and exited the room, magically getting rid of the guitar.

"Now then, let's see what I can do about your request," the dark-haired man said as he made a duplicate of himself and they both grinned at each other before disappearing in a soundless pop.

(Scene change)

Ty Lee was practicing her katas under the moonlight, a small amount of sweat on her brow.

Deciding to take a break, she went to the water jug she had placed on a nearby crate.

She was happy that Azula seemed to have finally found some joy in her life. The hunky priest that her friend had for a tutor, was also a something that was on her mind. His aura had been so mesmerizing in her eyes, a sea of colors always changing and shifting around, hypnotizing her with the rhythmic dancing of emotions.

"That was good, you are very skilled for someone your age," Zal said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You're Father Cross!" she said, before blushing, suddenly very aware of her sweaty appearance.

"You are correct, and I must say you have much talent. A shame you weren't born a firebender," he said.

"Not really, bending fire has never really appealed to me," she said as she tried to calm her nerves, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suppose not, you wish to be seen as someone unique after all. But no point lamenting the past," he said shrugging his shoulder before reaching into his coat and taking out two scrolls. He tossed them to the pink clothed girl, "Here. I noticed some holes in your style. This airbending scroll has some moves that you can use to fix them. The other has some advanced chi techniques."

"Wha-" she said as she glanced down at the scrolls in her hands.

When she looked up again she noticed that he was no longer there, and instead a pink rose with a note tied to it was left in his place.

Picking the note, she read it.

 _Ask me in a few years :)_

Looking at the note she looked at the sky with a comically determined expression, "Wait for me future husband." The moon briefly showing his smiling face on its surface to her.

(Scene change)

Toph stood on guard as she appeared in a sunny tropical island, her last memories were of her going to bed in her nightclothes. The strangest thing was that she was able to see her surroundings without the use of the new snake shaped ring she had found.

Clapping made her turn around to the source and by instinct she tried to send a boulder in that direction, only to find that she was unable to bend the earth. She was still able to see the person in question however, he was the first person that she had seen without the use of her bending in fact.

"Congratulations are in order, little Toph. You are the first person to have found one of my treasures," Zal responded letting his natural red hair flow freely in the breeze. "I won't bother trying to bend my dear, this is just a dream after all."

Toph growled, "You mean the ring used to be yours. It's mine now. I'm not giving it to you without a fight."

"Hahahahaha, you certainly are a 'tough' little thing," he laughed at his own joke. "But you misunderstand girl. The ring is yours, I care not what you do with it."

"Then why did you drag me to this place," the small earthbender questioned the man.

"Just to warn you. As you probably already now, the ring holds amazing power. It is actually a set of four. Anyways be very careful on who you tell this information, as there are some people in the world that will stop at nothing to obtain one of my treasures. Knowing this, do you still wish to keep it?"  
"…Yes. For the first time in my life I can finally see. I can now see things that I've only ever imaged before. I wouldn't give that up for the world," she said seriously as her usual milky green eyes were no longer blind, and instead a rich emerald green like freshly cut gems.

"Very well." Snapping his fingers, the scenery around them was replaced with the inside of a large mansion.

Toph stared at all of the things in wonder, seeing everything for the first time. "What is this place," she said as she touched one of the sofas.

"My gift to you. In this house you will find everything you will need to bring out your true potential. There is a training room to practice earthbending. A library with training scrolls. With some luck and practice you might even be able to begin bending metal and lava. The pantry will always be full and if you ever feel like having something special, just click the picture in kitchen's cookbook and it will appear. You will be able to see so long as you are within this mansion, even if you aren't wearing the ring," Zal said as he showed her around the futuristic wizarding tent, one of the more advanced models of his time.

Toph was looking at everything like a curious squirrel, before she looked at him, "I can't read."

Zal waved her off and got out a green snake bracelet, "Once you wake up you will have the knowledge. Now take this key, with it you will be the only one able to enter here, the directions to this place will also be put in your head when you wake up."

"Wait! You still haven't explained to me who you are," she said as she stopped in her tracks.

Letting out a sigh, Zal snapped his fingers and they were once more in a different location, this time in the astral heavens were Azula met him for the first time.

"Whoa! Where are we?" she questioned as she saw the beautiful scene of the vast cosmos in front of her only to see him walk off the edge of the stone floor, "Hey wait!"

She ran to the edge of the floor but couldn't even see his falling form.

It was just as she was thinking that he had killed himself that she felt something behind her.

Zal was in his staring at her in his gigantic rainbow-colored snake form, extending his white wings to their full length and coiling his body around galaxies, showing her his full glory.

"I am the spirit Quetzalcoatl," he said without opening his mouth, instead speaking to her telepathically. Toph stood open mothed at his enormous form unable to form words. "Fear not young one, for I mean you no harm."

"…"

"… I see great things in your future little earthbender. Know that should you unit all four treasures I will cure you of your blindness permanently."

"…"

"Now, WAKE UP!" he roared making the girl scream.

(Scene change)

"WAaaaa!" Toph screamed as she sat up from bed. Quickly she stuck her hand underneath her pillow and took out the ring. She quickly put it on and light once again appeared in her vision. It was then that she noticed the strange green snake bracelet from her dream on her right wrist.

"So, it wasn't just a dream," she asked herself as she absentmindedly started to rub her ring. Then she stopped, and a determined expression appeared on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Everything is heating up. Toph will be even more powerful, at least to give Azula a decent challenge. Ty Lee will be learning Airbending, but not until she joins Azula. Also, only Father Zal is cool enough to pull out an electric guitar mid sermon, and begin playing some classic rock like AC/DC, with the choir singing along ;D**

 **Church of the Sun Snake: have free chocolate and alcohol while the local priest plays songs from AC/DC and Guns n' Roses. Join now.**

 **The search for the rest of the treasures will also be something that Toph will dedicate most of her time in doing. Unlike the rest of Team Avatar, Toph was the only one that didn't join because of some righteous noble goal, she just went with them because she wanted to escape her trapped life, so I felt she needed a better goal. Meet Toph Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire.**

 **Ty Lee will also be taught how to airbend by Zal later on, since I never saw her as much of a firebender.**

 **I might write one more chapter having to do with Zal training Azula before I jump into the actual start of the series.**

 **Side NOTE: I have recently started writing a story from one of the challenges posted by joe63129**

 **It will basically be a Legend of Korra fanfic, where Lin Beifong had a son.**

 **Her son will be a metal bender but will use his wits and various self-made gadgets to fight benders, almost like the chi blockers.**

 **His main goal, will be to get rid of his bending abilities, as they are too powerful for him to control and cause him bodily harm whenever he does use them. Example: trying to move a 1 pound rock a couple inches, but instead destroying the stone building next to it.**

 **At the moment of his birth he will be implanted with future technological knowledge (mental blueprints) but doesn't know where it come from. This gift will cause him to sometimes question his own identity as a result.**

 **So, he will be almost like batman, using tools, weapons, and martial arts to take down people with supernatural abilities.**

 **Also, as a result of being Lin's son, he won't exactly be all to pleased by what Korra does most of the time, and only grudgingly respects her half the time, before picking fights in the remained time.**

 **I will be posting the intro soon.**


End file.
